


he's falling with feathers aflame

by greenivy



Series: Burning Blue [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, The OCs are all gonna die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenivy/pseuds/greenivy
Summary: In which Obito gains a friend in his hollow, Isobu is less than pleased with his new jinchuuriki, and Kakashi just wants to stop hitting his head on everything.Part two of the Burning Blue series.





	he's falling with feathers aflame

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for joining me once again. I was actually planning on posting this on Friday, but I wanted to give you guys something for being so patient with me! There is considerably less passing out in this one (but I make no promises). 
> 
> This is part two of the series Burning Blue and a rewrite of the original fic's second chapter. Enjoy!
> 
> PS. This is sort of a build-up chapter, so it's a little short.

When he reaches the clearing, the world seems to slow. Kakashi, blood-soaked and collapsed. Rin, running to him and a Kiri nin chopping the back of her head. _Their limp forms on the ground._

He knew he would see this many times, like a broken tape, playing the same thing over and over again. His sharingan had been activated the moment he'd stepped out of the cave in a futile attempt to see ahead farther. 

Obito sees red. He lunges forwards, chakra spiking. Then an arm curls around him and holds him back with ease.

"Zetsu." He growls in a low voice. "Let me go." 

"Oh? And what are you going to do? Charge out there and rescue them? You, who has just spent practically a year relearning the ability to walk again? What a funny idea." Zetsu laughs in that raspy voice he hates so much and yanks him back to his tree branch.

"Let me go." Obito is deadly calm. He knows he can win, can feel his muscles tightening, preparing to spring-

"Weakling." Then the trees whirl and spin, and go dark.

\------------------------------

Kakashi isn't sure when he wakes up, or if he's actually awake at all. He dimly feels a presence in his mind, and the next second it's gone. He opens his eyes and he's in an ocean, being thrown around by waves. 

_What the hell?_ The water calms but keeps him in its clutches. Bars made of coral form around him, rendering any opening that might've aided him for an escape useless. A hulking form looms in the water directly in front of him. Red eyes rimmed with gold come into focus.

_**"A mere child. I did not think they would stoop so low."**_  It swims slowly around his cell, scrutinizing him. 

_**"It is, however, a time of war. It's never stopped them before, either. I did think they'd want someone who could actually control me though. You are too weak. It makes me wonder, what is their objective?"**_  It pauses, regarding him with those paralyzing eyes.

_**"No matter. Do you want power?"**_ It doesn't wait for his reply, and he isn't sure whether he actually has one. So it answers for him, in a way.

_**"You want to protect the girl, do you not?"**_  Kakashi knows the response to this. So he does something he's never done before. He doesn't think it over before saying,

_"Yes."_

\--------------------------

Gray eyes snap open. Gold rims his irises. He tilts his head up, and he's howling. It's wild and deep, and he feels power surging through his limbs. A bluish-green surrounds him.

_**"I am free."** _

__

The clearing is a whirlwind when Rin surveys it. Trees have fallen and branches lie askew like a hurricane picked them up and threw them around for entertainment. 

What happened here? She gets her answer soon enough. Because that's when she sees the bodies. Three of the four Kirigakure shinobi look like they've been through hell. To be honest, she thinks that it's possible that they have.

The first is mangled and broken. Their arms and legs have been broken, leaving them looking like a rag doll. A bloody and human-sized rag doll. The second is barely recognizable. Deep gashes cover their body, and Rin recognizes them as the one who held the broadsword only by the fact that the weapon rests in their hands. The third seemed to have been drowned, though there is no body of water of any size nearby. Wet hair is plastered to their foreheads, and their eyes are wide open and glassy.

_What the hell happened here?_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

When he wakes, there's a black-haired kid staring at him. Their eyes, or rather, eye widens almost comically. He doesn't laugh. He looks around. A tall ceiling, and a large enclosed area. Rough, jagged walls greet his confused gaze. Stalactites and stalagmites adorn what seems to be a mostly abandoned shinobi camp underground.

Wait. Shinobi?

"You're awake!" His attention snaps back to the dark-haired kid.

"I never thought I'd meet you again like this! I mean, you thought I was dead and all, and I was too weak to go back to the village, so-" The kid, who now that he looks closely is probably around his age, cuts himself off. He narrows his eye at him.

"Shouldn't you have interrupted me by now, and spouted something about how we have to stay quiet if we don't know our surroundings?" He says, suspicion creeping into his tone.  
He has to think about his options before answering. But of course, the kid gets there first.

"Kakashi?"

_My name is Kakashi._

Then the kid is reaching for the mask over his lips and he slaps the hand away without thinking.

"That's definitely you, Kakashi. Did somebody somehow seal off your voice? Oh, man! I wish I knew how to do that!"

Kakashi cocks his head to the side.

"Who are you?"

The kid's mouth opens and closes, but no words come out. There's a flash of brown and then nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope to see you in the next work soon, probably next week around Friday. Comments are greatly appreciated, and I try to reply to everyone!


End file.
